Harry Potter short stories
by Koala of Fandoms
Summary: Short stories about the Harry Potter universe!
1. Minerva and Pomona's First Meeting

Minerva McGonagall was an excellent student at Hogwarts, particularly in the Transfiguration and Quidditch Departments. When she saw injustice within the school, she would be able to resolve it, whether through violence or through her wit and intellect. Oh the perks of being a hatstall. She would often stroll the Hogwarts grounds, when she had the time, and occasionally sit down to continue studying or just reading for fun. Since today was a lovely crisp May morning, she decided to have a wonder with a Shakespearean book in her bag. She sat in the transfiguration courtyard, basking in the weak sun rays. She smelled the fresh grass and enjoyed listening to the exciting chatter of her fellow peers.

"Did you hear what George said to my sister? Utterly rude!" One girl shrieked.  
"So you and Lilith are a thing. Lucky! I totally would've asked her out if my nerves didn't betray me." A boy laughed.  
"I wish my father was home." A second girl stated somberly.  
One particular voice caught her attention most.  
"Hey fattie, which house are you in?" A familiar Irish voice asked.  
"Hufflepuff." A timid girl replied.  
"Of course you are. Hufflepuff only takes the fattest cows like you."  
A shrill girl voice giggled and asked the girl of her blood heritage.  
"My mother and father are both wizards."  
"Wow, a Hufflepuff being a pureblood? God look at you! So pathetic for your blood line. Awwww, is the little coward going to cry?"  
Minerva had enough. She got up, stuffing her book in her bag and walking calmly towards the fighting. Standing in front of her were two girls and a boy standing around someone she had never seen before. The Hufflepuff witch was rather short, visibly overweight and her face was framed with a curly dark brown mop of hair. Her face had become red as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
The group crowding the Hufflepuff were laughing maliciously, not noticing Minerva standing right behind them.  
"Mealla Ní Donnchú, Sean Ross and Eve Graham." McGonagall stated, causing the bullies to jump and turn around.  
"Ah, Minerva. What a nice surprise." Mealla grinned, getting up close to her face. She stared Mealla's green eyes down, unafraid of the taller, stockier girl.  
"I thought you still had detention from the last student you petrified."  
"I thought you'd still be in your common room, studying like a little swattie."  
"Yeah, a swat." Eve laughed shrilly, causing Minerva to grimace.  
"How about you run along now, make yourselves useful before I inform Reuben about your activities in the Prefect's bathroom."  
Mealla's face dropped into a frown.  
"You what?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I meant to say inform Sean about your activities with Reuben."  
"What?" Sean asked, shocked. Mealla's turned.  
"She's lying, sweetie! Don't worry!" She said sweetly. Sean frowned, glaring at the two girls.  
"I think you should run along now."  
"I think you should back off, Minerva. I didn't think you'd be allowed in the Prefect bathrooms."  
She merely shrugged.  
"A little cat tells me everything I need to know."  
"What? You've gone and bribed some animagus or something to spy on others? What are you? Some kind of detective? A pervert? Shouldn't have expected more from a low life, mudblood who has no friends and-"  
Minerva cut her off by producing her wand.  
"Ha. Threatening me with your wand now are you, swattie?"  
"No. I simply would like you to move out the way." She stated. When the three got closer, blocking her view of the Hufflepuff, she waved her wand and muttered "Partis Tempourus." Mealla and Sean were magically parted enough for Minerva to swoop past them. She stood above the Hufflepuff, stretching her hand out to her.  
"What's your name?" Minerva asked, smiling sweetly.  
"Pomona Sprout." The Hufflepuff replied meekly, taking her hand.  
"Pleasure's mine, Pomona. I'm Minerva McGonagall. What year are you in?"  
"Oh. Haven't been asked that in a while. I always assume people would be able to tell my age. I'm a-"  
"Ha! Oh look at that," Mealla interrupted "The swattie's got a little girlfriend now, has she? Oh brave McGonagall, I am forever in your debt." Mealla pretended to swoon, causing and uproar among her two cronies. Minerva's gaze looked over at Pomona, who hid behind her slightly. Looking at her closer, she noticed a slap mark appearing on her face, bruises around her face and a rip in her robes. The sleeve was torn to a point it was hardly hanging on. Minerva felt anger boiling inside of her.  
"Come on, let's go." She muttered, turning to walk away. Pomona followed. The cries of laughter and taunts from the trio echoed across the courtroom.

"Can we go to the greenhouses? I would like to treat my wounds." Pomona perked up as they left.  
"Of course."  
They wandered to the greenhouses. Within Greenhouse 3, Pomona took the lead as if she knew exactly what she needed. Minerva followed. They reached the end of the greenhouse where Pomona grabbed a handful of what looked like a blue version of the basil herb plant.  
"Do you know what that is?" Minerva asked, slightly worried.  
"Dittany. It'll heal my wounds in no time." Pomona said, smiling. She took a sprig off of the plant and ate it. She shook her head slightly.  
"Not the best tasting plant but it works!" She grinned, her teeth slightly stained blue. She was right. The red mark across her face and the bruises were fading before Minerva's eyes.  
"Wow. That's pretty know a lot about Herbology."  
"Thank you! I am in the top of my class! Almost top of the school in Herbology. I know you're top of Transfiguration! And part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, am I right?"  
Minerva nodded.  
"It's odd how you know so much about me yet I know so little about you."  
"Yeah. Sorry, you're quite well known around here. And it's kind of hard to avoid talk within Hogwarts." Pomona blushed slightly out of embarrassment. Minerva laughed a little until she realised the time.  
"It's no problem. Maybe we could grab dinner in the Great Hall tonight?"  
"Sounds like fun! It'd be nice to talk to someone."  
"Good. I need to head off now. I'll see you later!" Minerva ran out of the greenhouse, smiling as she heard Pomona shouting before she fully left.  
"Thank you, Minerva!"


	2. Hogwarts Love Mystery

**A/N: Some background. While I was playing Hogwarts Mystery, I checked my MCs leaderboard and at number 4 was a Slytherin boy with a Hufflepuff jumper. I sent the glitch to a mate who said "lol it's his boyfriend's". After a quick scroll through, who do I find at number 130?** _ **A Hufflepuff boy with a Slytherin green shirt and snake like pattern on his jacket.**_ **This is for them.**

Dylan Gomez whispered the password to the wall, quickly stepping into the common room. It was 5am on a normal Saturday at Hogwarts. He had just spent the night in the Hufflepuff common room with his boyfriend, Jackson Price. No one knew of their relationship, well, why would he tell anyone? He feared he or Jackson could be ridiculed for it. He knew his fellow Slytherins wouldn't mind him dating a Muggle born but he was still worried someone would say something. After all, pureblood wizards mixing with Muggle borns romantically are a rarity amongst his peers. He plopped down on one of the chairs with a sigh. The sun had peered through the lake, causing swirling patterns to dance and illuminate the dark room. He rubbed his face. It was way too early to be awake. But he had a good night sleep. Something about being in Jackson's arms lulled him to sleep. The calm, Earthy scents of the Hufflepuff common room, the warmth from his boyfriend and the sweet nothings that were whispered into his ears. Dylan felt himself start to doze off when he heard footsteps. His eyes snapped open.  
"Oh Dylan! How're you…" Barnaby stopped, staring at Dylan's clothes. "Why are you wearing that?"  
Dylan looked down. A bright yellow jumper with "Hufflepuff" and a badger stitched into it stared back at him. His face heated.

"Uh… I borrowed it… From my friend. Yeah. Spilt pumpkin juice down it last night and he let me borrow it while he cleaned it."  
"Oh ok. So, how're you doing?" He asked oblivious to Dylan's lie. Barnaby sat in the chair next to him as they talked about their plans for the day. He slipped out for a moment to change before any other Slytherin noticed.

Meanwhile, Jackson strolled across the common room, unphased by the Slytherin jacket and green shirt he wore underneath. He liked wearing his boyfriend's clothes. They were certainly more comfortable.


End file.
